Dreams
by Runa97
Summary: A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante.-Oscar Wilde. Serie de Flickets con motivo del segundo aniversario del foro "I am SHER locked"
1. Nieve

**..::DREAMS::..**

_"A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante."_

_**-Oscar Wilde.**_

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje es mío, todo pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la BBC. Yo nada más me divierto con esto :3**

**Notas: Este fic es mi pequeña contribución al segundo aniversario del foro "I am SHER locked"**

* * *

**1.-NIEVE. **

_"Sobre el pavimento helado los copos de nieve caían en silencio como una lluvia de infinitas plumas" _

**-Haruki Murakami.**

La nieve caía limpia y suave sobre las aceras tiñéndolas de un blanco inmaculado; bailando entre la brisa y llenando de escarcha las ventanas Londinenses.

La incansable nevada y la bruma que se extendía perlada por la luz de las farolas daban a las calles adoquinadas de Londres un aspecto fantasmal.

Era una noche plateada y rodeada de un ensordecedor silencio; hacia frío y el cielo oscuro y moteado de estrellas aun no daba las señales que precedían al alba...

Una suave brisa se agito y golpeo sin sonido la ventana cerrada del 221B de la calle Baker; desprendiendo y llevándose consigo un fino rastro de la nieve que adornaba su marco, fue justo en ese momento cuando el sonido dulce de un violín rompió el abrumador silencio.

Suaves notas manaron rápidas y sin descanso de los hábiles y largos dedos del violinista mientras que este viajaba por la habitación dando amplias y gráciles zancadas con las largas piernas. Frente a sus ojos, sus cabellos negros y rizados se agitaban con cada movimiento del arco; al igual que el borde de la larga bata de color vino atada sobre su torso que cubría su cuerpo desnudo protegiéndolo apenas del implacable frío de la mañana.

-Vuelve a la cama, Sherlock- llamó una débil y soñolienta voz masculina desde la habitación.

El arco se detuvo en la ultima nota y sin más, Sherlock accedió. Dejo el violín sobre el sofá y con silenciosas pisadas regreso al lado de su compañero.

Los largos dedos deshicieron el nudo de la bata y lentamente su cuerpo entero se sumergió dentro de las profundidades de las sabanas para quedar recostado a escasos centímetros del cuerpo de John, quien rápidamente, al sentirlo de nuevo cerca, poso una pequeña mano sobre el pecho desnudo de Sherlock.

Se apretó contra él y permitió-sin pensárselo dos veces- que las largas piernas del único Detective Inspector en el mundo, se enredaran con las suyas bajo la calidez de las mantas.

* * *

**_¡Un poco tarde pero aquí esta, he comenzado con este que es el primero de 100 pequeños flickets! ¿Qué les pareció?_**

**_¿Les gusto?_**

**_¿Hay algo que les gustaría ver? ¡Pidan que sus peticiones serán cumplidas! _**

**_Por lo mientras iré publicando mínimo 1 por día! ¡gracias por leer hasta aquí!_**


	2. Tentación

**..::DREAMS::..**

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje es mío, todo pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la BBC. Yo nada más me divierto con esto :3**

**Notas: Este fic es mi pequeña contribución al segundo aniversario del foro "I am SHERlocked"**

* * *

**2.-TENTACIÓN. **

_"La mejor manera de librarse de la tentación es caer en ella" _

**-Oscar Wilde.**

Sherlock estaba recostado en el sillón, con su pijama puesta y las largas piernas apretadas contra su pecho. Agitaba los brazos por sobre su cabeza, gesticulando sin parar como un niño pequeño y movía los finos -y apetecibles- labios sin cesar al hablar.

-¿Me estas escuchando, John?- pregunto el Detective consultor deteniendo bruscamente su monologo para posar los indescifrables ojos iridiscentes en los azules y casi ausentes del medico.

-¿Q-que?- balbuceo el aludido dando un pequeño salto desde su posición, sobresaltándose con la voz profunda de su compañero de piso.

Claro estaba que John no estaba escuchando, pues -y aunque quizá nunca fuera a admitirlo- estaba demasiado ocupado prestando atención al dulce y casi hipnótico movimiento de los finos y aparentemente suaves labios de su compañero de piso.

-Que si me has estado escuchado, John- dijo el moreno frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.- Como te estaba diciendo, Anderson ha dado pruebas una vez más de su indudable ausencia de neuronas al... ¿John, Q-que estas ha-haciendo...- carraspeo mostrando apenas un ligero rubor en las pálidas mejillas.

El medico se había puesto en pie y lentamente comenzaba a acercarse al detective sin prestar atención a lo que este decía.

Lo único que importaba en ese momento era el cadencioso mover de labios de Sherlock Holmes... ¡Por Dios! ¡Como le tentaba que hiciera eso!... Sus labios parecían tan suaves que simplemente quería comprobarlo besándolos para no parar jamás.

-John...- balbuceo el detective, tragando saliva y humedeciéndose nerviosamente los labios.

-Silencio, Sherlock- dijo el rubio sucumbiendo al fin; besándolo lento y suave disfrutando simplemente del momento y del delicioso sabor de los labios ajenos.


	3. Arrepentimiento

**..::DREAMS::..**

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje es mío, todo pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la BBC. Yo nada más me divierto con esto :3**

**Notas: Este fic es mi pequeña contribución al segundo aniversario del foro "I am SHERlocked"**

**_Para: Vnik Lord_**

* * *

**3.-ARREPENTIMIENTO.**

_"Vale más actuar exponiéndose a arrepentirse de ello, que arrepentirse de no haber hecho nada"_

**–****Giovanni Boccaccio.**

-¡John!- gruño el detective consultor desde el otro lado de la muy desordenada habitación- ¡Deja de ser tan infantil! Llevas 48 horas fingiendo que soy invisible, lo cual es completamente ridículo ¡por que estoy aquí y se que me estas escuchando!

Sentado en su sillón y con la vista fija en las letras impresas del periódico; John ni siquiera se inmuto.

¡No podía ser posible que el medico siguiera enojado con él! ¡Es más, Sherlock ya ni siquiera recordaba que era lo que había hecho! ¿Acaso le había prendido fuego a la cocina en medio de uno de sus experimentos? ¿O quizá John había encontrado algo no muy agradable dentro del refrigerador? No tenia ni la más mínima idea. De lo único que estaba completamente seguro era de lo arrepentido que estaba por lo que fuera que hubiera hecho y de que necesitaba -ansiaba- el contacto de esas manos sobre su piel.

-Joooooooohn- gruño el Holmes en medio de una rabieta que le valió una enorme sonrisa satisfactoria de parte del medico. Una sonrisa que no paso desapercibida a sus ojos.

Ya habían pasado 48 horas y si John quería que implorara piedad de rodillas frente a él ¡Lo haría!

Con un bufido resignado, el detective se arreglo distraídamente el cuello del abrigo y se aproximo lentamente hacia él. Se arrodillo apoyando las manos en las rodillas del medico y lentamente- mientras preparaba su mejor mueca de arrepentimiento- bajo el periódico para dejar su rostro frente al de él, sin ninguna barrera.

-¡Por favoooooooor!- gimió acercándose poco a poco a los labios ajenos.

-Ni siquiera lo intentes.- Le gruño John a cambio. Pero Sherlock lo intento.

Sin obtener en ningún momento el rechazo esperado; beso los labios del medico reclamando ansioso las 48 horas perdidas.

* * *

**-se hace bolita esperando los tomatazos- ¡ah! ¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? Lo se, muy, muy cortito –aun más que los anteriores- y lo admito, quizá no esta bien narrado-bloqueo creativo, vivo en el la mayoría del tiempo-, pero ¡lo hice con cariño!**

**Y... ¡A responder reviews como se debe!**

**Vnik Lord: No mueraaaaas! xD Quiza no sea lo que esperabas, no fue estrictamente Sherlock pidiendo piedad, pero, aun queda ese Prompt… y… no se, quizá pueda hacer algo más Hot XD *cejitas* **

**NatLB: Mystrade! Jajajaja, claro! Con gusto me pongo a trabajar en ello, tu idea me agrado! **

**al-dena, etsiul, N.N y Yuki: Me alegra que les gustara.**

**En serio! Gracias a tod s por sus bellas palabras!**

**Espero, si les haya gustado... y****… para el siguiente capitulo, Mystrade!**

**¿Algun otro pedido?¿Algo que les gustaría ver?¿Algún crossover? ¿Alguna pareja en especial?! Acepto sugerencias! XD Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**


	4. Confesiones

**..::DREAMS::..**

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje es mío, todo pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la BBC. Yo nada más me divierto con esto :3**

**Notas: Este fic es mi pequeña contribución al segundo aniversario del foro "I am SHERlocked"**

**_Para: NatLB_**

* * *

**4\. CONFESIONES**

_"Los ojos, sin hablar, confiesan los secretos del corazón"_

**-...**

-¡Por que te amo, idiota!

Esa fue la primera vez en que el detective inspector vio en el rostro de Mycroft Holmes una expresión.

Sí, era cierto que había estado haciendo algunas "cosas" dentro de su oficina pero jamás imagino que la puerta se abriría justo en ese momento, cuando las manos de Mark- el joven chico de cabellos rubios que literalmente estaba sobre él- se movían por sobre su camisa buscando casi con desesperación un lugar por donde introducirse para tocar su piel.

Greg se había separado casi al instante volteado justo a tiempo para ver frente a la puerta al político, con el rostro sorprendido, la boca abierta en un gesto que casi parecía decepcionado y la mano aún oprimiendo el pomo bruñido de la puerta de su oficina.

Sin una palabra...los cabellos pelirrojos perfectamente peinados del mayor de los Holmes se agitaron ligeramente cuando este dio media vuelta y con su inseparable paraguas balanceándose en su mano derecha, se apresuro a salir de esa estancia.

Y sorprendentemente, Greg ni siquiera había dudado al apartar con rudeza el cuerpo de Mark para inmediatamente salir corriendo detrás del político.

Le había dado alcance a unos pasos de las puertas de cristal que daban paso al exterior de Scotland Yard, lo había hecho girarse y a pesar de que por un momento los ojos azules de Mycroft Holmes parecieron traslucir una expresión cargada de dolor; las palabras duras salieron a flote.

Lestrade nunca había visto a nadie que pareciera tan enfadado ni tan herido, y mucho menos, nunca había visto esa mezcla de reacciones marcándose a pulso sobre las frías y calculadoras facciones de un Holmes; por lo que aguanto los gritos casi desesperados del político hasta que simplemente no pudo más.

Regreso las palabras con la misma furia sin importarle siquiera que todo el mundo estuviera viendo.

Grito hasta que él le robo las palabras, con algo tan simple y tan significativo como una confesión que salió de esos labios de una forma tan natural que ni por un momento dudo que fuera verdad.

* * *

**¡Wow! ¿Leyeron hasta aquí? **

**¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿He cometido algo imperdonable? ¡Lo que sea, díganmelo en un review que me hecho adicta a ellos y cualquier palabra es para mi bien recibida!**

**Por otro lado...**

**_NatLB_ (espero que esto haya sido de tu agrado.), _Vnik Lord_, _NessaRrc_: ¡mil y un gracias por sus reviews! Los he leido ¡y me he puesto a saltar como loca por toda la casa XD! Gracias, en serio, cada una de sus palabras hace que mi corazoncito salte de alegría ¡me encanta que les guste! :')**

**Espero este también les haya gustado… y para el siguiente capítulo ¡WALKERS! **

**¿Algun otro pedido?¿Algo que les gustaría ver?¿Algún crossover o AU?¿Alguna pareja en especial?¡ Acepto sugerencias! XD Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**


	5. Otoño

**..::DREAMS::..**

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje es mío, todo pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la BBC. Yo nada más me divierto con esto :3**

**Notas: Este fic es mi pequeña contribución al segundo aniversario del foro "I am SHERlocked"**

**_Para: NessaRrc_**

* * *

**_5.-OTOÑO_**

_"El otoño es un andante melancolico y grasioso que prepara admirablemente el solemne andagio del invierno"_

**-...**

El otoño había llegado y de los arboles coloreados de amarillo y ocre, las hojas teñidas en colores mate caían formando bajo sus pies una acolchada alfombra que hacia crujir sus pasos y los de su compañero.

Sherlock avanzaba a su lado, con los músculos tensos, sin hacer ruido al caminar, atento a todos y cada uno de los sonidos que el viento podía llevar a sus oídos; sin apartarse en ningún momento del lado de John, quien por su parte, se había ya cansado de caminar, la pierna derecha le dolía y la herida de bala que había recibido hacía algunos días en una de sus excursiones; le escocía y parecía amenazar con infectarse.

Se cambio la mochila de hombro, haciendo sonar dentro las escasas provisiones; y se detuvo justo para escuchar lo que hasta ese momento había estado temiendo.

Por un momento dejo de respirar, los músculos de su cuello se tensaron y rápidamente la sangre en sus venas comenzó a fluir al ritmo de su ya muy acelerado corazón.

No había duda. Los pasos lentos y pesados; y los escasos y cada vez más cercanos sonidos guturales que manaban de una boca y garganta incapaces de pronunciar palabras; gritaban dentro de la cabeza de John que debía prepararse para lo que venia.

Dejo escapar lentamente el aire contenido dentro de sus pulmones y tragando saliva, aferro con ambas manos su revolver.

Sherlock, con una mano apoyada sobre el hombro de John en un gesto protector y con la otra sujetando con firmeza la pistola, fue el primero en disparar.

El estruendo fue atronador dentro del silencio del bosque. La bala paso silbando entre la maleza sin dar en el blanco, rozando apenas la cabeza del caminante que cada vez se encontraba más cerca, castañeando los dientes, y con los ojos fijos sobre su nueva presa.

John ahogo un grito, retrocediendo por instinto, alejándose del peligro sin darse cuenta de que Sherlock no lo seguía.

Se había quedado estático, con la pistola aun fija en el mismo punto y la mirada perdida, seguramente, estaba dentro de su palacio mental buscando alguna solución viable mientras que el caminante seguía acercándose.

No había tiempo. John quiso gritar pero lo único que salió de su boca fue un gemido apagado.

Sin pensarlo, y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, pues su brazo casi no le respondía, levanto su arma y disparo.

* * *

***musica de suspenso***

**¡Ah! Fue difícil poner esto en menos de las 400 palabras que son mi limite ¡es que esto da para más! xD**

**¡Gracias por su reviews!**

**Y si, en el anterior solo me falto ponerle el "Gatiss" a Mark XD Me alegro de que haya sido de su agrado! :3**

**Y…para el siguiente capítulo ¡Piratas!**

**Nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización. :3**


	6. Trueno

**..::DREAMS::..**

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje es mío, todo pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la BBC. Yo nada más me divierto con esto :3**

**Notas: Este fic es mi pequeña contribución al segundo aniversario del foro "I am SHER locked"**

**Para: NatLB**

* * *

**6.-TRUENO**

_"La experiencia de la tempestad es siempre abismal. En el interbalo entre el relámpago y el trueno, en cada ocasión tiembla el cuerpo, palpita el corazón" _

**-Pascal Quignard**

-¡_Parley_!-grito John entre toses y jadeos, al sentir sobre su piel el frío beso del metal afilado.

El agua salada picaba en su boca y llenaba sus lastimados pulmones. La tormenta que lo había llevado hasta ahí continuaba y el mar embravecido rompía contra la cubierta del más famoso y temible barco pirata, meciéndolo hasta tal punto en que si John no hubiera estado acostumbrado al insistente vaivén, hubiera devuelto por la borda hasta el ultimo gramo de su más reciente comida.

La fría y a la vez reconfortante agua de lluvia caía a chorros por los rostros huraños que lo observaban por todas partes; y adhería su ropa al cuerpo, goteando también por la punta de su nariz; los relámpagos resplandecían en un cielo tintado de gris, inundado por el estruendo atronador de los truenos que retumbaban dentro de sus oídos.

Jadeó, aferrando sus manos a la tela húmeda de su camisa. Ahogándose. Tosió con fuerza y el agua del océano irrito su tráquea.

Gimió, al tiempo en que una bota negra presionaba su cuerpo aplastándolo contra la madera húmeda.

Su mente se oscureció, borrando de su cuerpo cualquier rastro de conciencia por lo que fueron no más que unos minutos.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, el silencio entre la tripulación era desesperante.

El peso sobre su espalda había desaparecido por lo que lentamente se permitió levantar la cabeza...

De pie, frente a él y tendiéndole una mano... El capitán más terco, inteligente y extravagante que surcaba los siete mares. Sherlock Holmes, Capitán del _Scarlet Revange_.

Los rizos oscuros humedecidos se le adherían a las pálidas mejillas. Le guiño un ojo y desvió la mirada al objeto aferrado en su mano.

Una brújula que no apuntaba al norte, cuya aguja -desde el primer momento en que la había sostenido- no había parado de girar sin apuntar hacia ningún lado y que sin embargo...ahora se detenía para señalar a ese nuevo tripulante.

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí, por los reviews y por tenerme paciencia a la hora de actualizar! En verdad. No tengo palabras :')**

**¡Espero que este les haya gustado! No se que salió –no estoy al 100; estoy en camita, con las cobijas hasta el mentón y con fiebre a causa de la gripa- pero el final surgió mi lado lindo... ¿Quién no recuerda la brújula de Jack? Esa que no apuntaba al norte pero si a lo que más deseaba. -lluvia de corazones- jajajajaja.**

**¡Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización! Coff, coff, sigo sin decidirme entre el Vampirelock, el Potterlock o la continuación del Mystrade... :S**


	7. Susurro

**..::DREAMS::..**

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje es mío, todo pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la BBC. Yo nada más me divierto con esto :3**

**Este fic es mi pequeña contribución al segundo aniversario del foro "I am SHER locked"**

**Esto es una continuación al capítulo 4 (confesiones), así que antes de comenzar éste estaría bien leer antes el otro.**

**Para: Vnik Lord (Que menciono en un Review algo sobre besarlo y estamparlo contra la pared XD) y para NatLB (Quien inicialmente pidió el Mystrade) ¡Gracias por leer y espero, les guste!**

* * *

**7.-SUSURRO. **

_"Con un susurro digo que te quiero, y con mi corazón lo grito al mundo entero"_

**-...**

Apenas las palabras salieron de su boca, se hizo el silencio.

Mycroft miro fijamente a Greg, con los ojos abiertos como platos y sin un solo rastro de color en el rostro; pálido como el marfil.

El azul gélido de sus ojos escrutó rápidamente el rostro del DI... Buscando algo, cualquier gesto por mínimo que fuera que quitara esa extraña opresión dentro de su pecho.

Nada. Greg se había quedado estático; incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Quizá en Shock.

Respiró profundo. ¡Lo había arruinado todo!

¡Él, Mycroft Holmes, quien siempre tenía algo listo para decir, se había quedado sin palabras ante un desliz!

Retrocedió. Un pequeño paso hacia atrás apenas perceptible. Balanceó el paraguas nervioso... Asustado...Aterrado ¡El hombre de hielo estaba aterrado!

-Yo...yo...-balbuceó intentando en vano buscar cualquier excusa para salir corriendo.

Pero esta vez fue él, Greg Lestrade, quien lo silencio.

Se acerco. Sin apartar en ningún momento los ojos avellana de los azules. Tomando las manos del contrario y empujándolo con suavidad al tiempo en que acercaba sus labios a los de él. Y entonces...Lo beso, acorralando su cuerpo contra la pared más próxima.

Después de la sorpresa inicial (a decir verdad, un poco desconcertado ante aquel acto tan sorpresivo), Mycroft cerró los ojos y correspondió ese beso lento, suave, con una cadencia que lo estaba haciendo perder lentamente la cordura; ansiando más de esa boca conforme saboreaba esos labios dulces, suaves y con un regusto a café.

-Yo también te amo.-susurro Greg contra sus labios, sin apartarse de él a pesar de que todo Scotland Yard los estuviera mirando; nada importaba, todo lo demás podía irse al demonio mientras él estuviera ahí…junto a él.


	8. Medianoche

**..::DREAMS::..**

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje es mío, todo pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la BBC. Yo nada más me divierto con esto :3**

**NOTAS: Este fic es mi pequeña contribución al segundo aniversario del foro "I am SHER locked"**

**Para mi querida Vnik, que creo recordar menciono Vampirelock en uno de sus reviews (¡y no pude resistirme!)**

* * *

**8.-MEDIANOCHE. **

_"_Era pasada la medianoche. La ciudad, tan llena de gente e intransitable durante el día, estaba silenciosa y vacía._"_

**-**Anaïs Nin.****

Su cuerpo entero se estremeció ante el tacto de esas manos frías, dulces, suaves; perfectas manos de músico que lo recorrían libremente, tocándolo como normalmente tocaba su adorado violín, con una gracia suave y urgente; que comenzaba a arrancar de su boca más de un solo sonido.

Sherlock lo beso, mordiéndole el labio inferior hasta que el filo de un colmillo hizo brotar un fino hilo de sangre que degusto con complacencia, besándolo a lo largo de la mandíbula para finalmente alojarse en la calidez de su cuello. Se detuvo, estando tan cerca el uno del otro que John podía apreciar el aliento cálido de Sherlock golpeando sobre la piel sensible de su cuello. Jadeó, arqueando la espalda buscando más de aquel contacto casi con desesperación y gimió al sentir la calidez de una lengua rozando su cuello, lamiendo su piel, besándola, recorriéndola; dando especial atención a ese pequeño lugar donde su pulso se agitaba acelerado, para lentamente y con cierta rudeza perforar la piel hasta que la sangre cálida y carmesí brotó y recorrió con un cosquilleo su cuello.

Todo su cuerpo se relajo, dejándose caer entre los brazos de su amante mientras este se alimentaba, lento, sin prisas, saboreando del elixir vital que manaba de ese cuerpo tan preciado para el.

Demasiado absorto para darse cuenta de que ya ha sido suficiente. Bebiendo de él hasta dejarlo cerca de la inconciencia.

Un gemido demasiado débil salió de esa boca regresándolo de golpe a la realidad.

-Pude haberte matado, John- dice, reprendiéndose a sí mismo, mirándolo preocupado con esos ojos de un color al que John aun no había dado nombre.

-Y yo te hubiera dejado...

* * *

**¡Ah! Los vampiros esta vez no fueron mi fuerte, pero al final, con mucho esfuerzo, café y jugo de ideas (todo hasta secar mis neuronas) ha salido esto.**

**¡Espero, les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo**-a pesar de que siento que me fui muy rápido al final-**! Si, disfrute escribiéndolo ... Supongo que por que es lo más "Hot" que he escrito hasta ahora (lo sé soy una pequeña inocente aun -juju si claro XD ni yo me la creo, ¡Que no los engañe mi gorrito de cup cake XD!- ) **

**¡Gracias por seguir leyéndome! Y por maravillarme con sus reviews y comentarios por facebook, ¡Los adoro!**

**Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización… **

**¡POTTERLOCK! **


	9. Magia

**..::DREAMS::..**

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje es mío, todo pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la BBC. Yo nada más me divierto con esto :3**

**NOTAS: Este fic es mi pequeña contribución al segundo aniversario del foro "I am SHER locked"**

**¡Para todas aquellas personas que me pidieron Potterlock!**

* * *

**9.-MAGIA.**

_"El amor, es la magia más poderosa del mundo"_

**-J.K. Rowling**

_Un recuerdo feliz._ Murmuraba John como una mantra mientras mantenía los ojos firmemente cerrados, buscando entre sus memorias ese recuerdo que sería el detonante de su próximo hechizo.

Gruño, arrugando un poco la nariz forzando su memoria a recordar. Pequeños fragmentos de su infancia bailaron dentro de la oscuridad de sus parpados. Presente y pasado mezclándose en una sola presentación con imágenes cambiantes. Harriet, su madre, su carta de admisión, su primer día de Hogwarts, la selección de su casa y su primer partido de Quidditch…Nada. Ninguno parecía ser lo suficientemente fuerte para generar un patronus completo, corpóreo y con la fuerza necesaria para ahuyentar a un dementor.

¿Qué acaso nunca lograría convocar ese maldito hechizo? Bufó exasperado, abriendo los ojos solo para encontrarse con un aula llena de alumnos silenciosos, con expresiones tensas en los rostros casi congestionados por el esfuerzo… ¡Vaya! ¡Hasta el mismísimo Sherlock Holmes parecía tener problemas!

Con la bufanda verde y plata enredada alrededor de su largo cuello, el Holmes cerraba los ojos sumido completamente en lo que él llamaba "Su Palacio Mental"; agitaba las manos por sobre su cabeza y en alguna u otra ocasión mientras parecía pasar frente a sus ojos folios imaginarios, gruñía y bufaba al mejor estilo Sherlock Holmes.

John no pudo evitar reír bajito ante esa imagen; llamando rápidamente la atención del Slytherin, quien lentamente y con una sonrisa recién formada en los finos labios, abrió los ojos multicolores para fijarlos en el rostro divertido de su compañero de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, única clase que Gryffindors y Slytherins compartían.

Ni siquiera hizo falta que se pusiera en pie. Aparentemente sin esfuerzo, con un movimiento elegante de varita y la perfecta voz en barítono pronunciado en hechizo; una nutria de plata salió desde la punta de su varita y nado alrededor de la habitación.

Sin poder evitarlo, John se quedo completamente sin respiración.

-¿Qué nargles…?-balbuceo, mirando embelesado al hermoso animal de plata, siguiéndolo para finalmente ir a parar al dueño de esa hermosa creación.

-Es un hechizo difícil, John- murmuro el Slytherin en un vano intento por confortarlo –Quizá aun no encuentras la memoria adecuada.

-¡Claro que es la adecuada! Lo que sucede es que…¡Bah! ¿Cuál es la que has usado tú?

-¿Yo? Sencillo. La memoria que he usado ha sido el día de nuestro primer viaje al colegio en el expreso, desde el andén 9 3/4. –carraspeó, bajando un poco la mirada y el volumen de la voz, dejándola solo a un pequeño hilo apenas audible pero perfectamente entendible para John- El día en que nos conocimos.

-Así que se necesita algo lo suficientemente feliz…

Sherlock asintió, en algún momento, el suelo se había convertido aparentemente en lo más interesante en esa habitación, pues el moreno no había apartado aun la mirada de el.

John sonrió, acercándose a él y poniéndose de puntillas para depositar en los labios del futuro Auror un casto beso.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –murmuro el Slytherin sonrojándose violentamente.

-Eso, mi querido Sherlock, he sido yo generando un buen recuerdo feliz- murmuro, al tiempo en que de su varita brotaba un pequeño erizo de plata.

* * *

**Ya no recuerdo mucho Harry Potter, así que hice memoria lo más que pude, pues desde que leí los libros ¡hay un lapso de alrededor de 3 años!O.O Tenía 12, y ya se había pasado lo de mi carta de Hogwarts –le entra la nostalgia y saca sus traumas-**

**Okay, ya, ayer tenia propuesto subir este capítulo… pero cierto botón de "No guardar" apareció para arruinar mi día ¡¿Por que Ilúvatar todo poderoso?! ¡¿Por qué?! –se tira al suelo y se hace bolita- Me pase el día de hoy intentando recopilar todo lo que había puesto en el anterior, así que una disculpa si algunas cosas no tienen coherencia o si esta muy fragmentado –sigue aturdida-**

**En fin, ¡Gracias por leer, por seguir con la historia y por sus reviews! –se muere de amor-**

**¡Son fantásticos!**

**¡Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización! –sigo sin saber de que será-**

**P.D: ¡PROMO TIME! Me he iniciado como BetaReader (Aunque se me pasen un montón de cosas en mis fanfics, se me da bien esto XD) Y he comenzado a betear una laaaarga historia, un Mystrade que pueden encontrar en como "Dame una etiqueta(La haré confeti)" de Lilu's Mischiefs.En verdad, si tienen un tiempo ¡Léanla! Está publicado apenas el primer capítulo (Es una traducción) ¡Pero es maravillosa!**


	10. Roto

**...:::DREAMS:::... **

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje es mío, todo pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la BBC. Yo nada más me divierto con esto :3**

**Notas: Este fic es mi pequeña contribución al segundo aniversario del foro "I am SHER locked"**

* * *

**10.-ROTO. **

Mycroft nunca había visto a su pequeño hermanito llorar; ni siquiera cuando se caía "_explorando_" y se desollaba completamente las rodillas debido a los pantalones cortos que tanto le gustaban usar, esos que dejaban ver un par de pequeñas y muy delgadas piernas como todo en él. Delgado. ¿Con que se mantenía ese niño si se negaba a comer las deliciosas cosas que Mommy preparaba?

Mycroft tampoco lo había visto llorar cuando tenia tres años y ese panal había caído justo a sus pies después de haberlo golpeado con una larga vara que había encontrado "_Por ahí_"; y las abejas lo habían picado.

Nunca, ni una sola vez lo había visto llorar... Pero ahora, parecía a punto de hacerlo.

-¡Es que no lo entiendes!- Balbuceó el pequeño Sherlock al pie del escritorio. Su voz se había vuelto más tenue y fragmentada. Le comenzaban a brillar los ojos y parpadeo dos o tres veces para contener las lagrimas que amenazan con salir.

El pequeño cachorro de pelaje rojizo a los pies del niño, gimió y se apretó contra las piernas de su dueño. Confortándolo ¡Vaya! ¡Hasta BarbaRoja comprendía lo que le estaba pasando! Pero su gordo y estúpido hermano...

-¡No soy estúpido ni mucho menos gordo!- gruño el mayor de los Holmes deduciendo los pensamientos del pequeño; desde detrás de un muy pulcro escritorio de caoba; poniendo su atención en un libro que a nadie de menos de 15 años más que a él podría interesarle.

-¡Claro que lo eres! ¡Los pasteles de la nevera no se acaban por arte de magia si nadie más los come!-respondió iniciando una rabieta de las que solo él podía hacer.

-¡Por el amor de Dios, Sherlock! ¡Deja de comportarte como un bebé!

-¿Es que acaso sigues sin verlo? ¡Esta roto!- gimió al tiempo en que una pequeña y única lagrima brillante como el cristal recorría su pálida mejilla.

Mycroft levanto la mirada de su libro solo para encontrarse con un Sherlock completamente afligido, sosteniendo entre los brazos un pequeño y afelpado ericito hecho de suave tela.

-¿Jawn esta roto?

-Evidentemente.-respondió secándose con el dorso de la mano las demás lagrimas que comenzaban a salir.

-¿Y solo es eso?-rio.-Imagine que seria algo más importante.

-¡¿Y que acaso esto no es importante?!

-No. No lo es. Y si eres tan amable, la puerta esta por ahí...

-¡No me iré hasta que hagas algo!

-¿Por que debería hacerlo?

-Por que lo quiero.-balbuceo, bajando un poco más la voz- Y es lo único que me queda de él.

-¿De él?

-¡De John!-gritó tan fuerte que sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí.

¡Ah! Con que ahí estaba el verdadero problema.

John. El pequeño niño rubio que lo había acompañado todas las tardes en sus juegos y que ahora, al parecer, se había mudado.

-Lo repararemos, de acuerdo.

-¡Rápido! Iré por el hilo y la aguja- grito entusiasta antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

* * *

**Cumpliendo esta vez con mis propios caprichos XD **

**¡Gracias por leer! Sin más –ando corta de tiempo ¡Voy a escribir un cuento de terror para un reto en FictionPress!- ¡Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización!**


	11. Alcohol

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje es mío, todo pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la BBC. Yo nada más me divierto con esto :3**

**Notas: Este fic es mi pequeña contribución al segundo aniversario del foro "I am SHER locked"**

**Esta es una continuación del capitulo 6 (Trueno) así que antes de leer estaría bien haber leído antes el otro.**

**Para mi querida Vnik que pidió continuación y para NatLB por quien surgio el Piratelock…**

* * *

**11.-ALCOHOL. **

_"¿Y quien dijo que solo el alcohol y el cigarro eran adicciones? …Tus labios también lo son."_

**-…**

John no llevaba más de dos días a bordo cuando el _Scarlet Revenge_ toco puerto.

Inmediatamente los marineros, incluyendo también al capitán, se habían ido directamente hacia el establecimiento más cercano en busca de lo que el mar no podía otorgarles; y en ese momento, hasta John Watson tenia en la mano una botella de ron.

Bebió un sorbo, sus papilas gustativas disfrutando del sabor ligeramente picante que el ron les otorgaba.

Uno, dos, tres tragos más; el líquido ambarino agitándose dentro de su prisión de vidrio para después desaparecer por su tráquea, quemando ligeramente en su paso hacia el estomago, eliminando cualquier atisbo de frío que pudo haber tenido.

Se detuvo. La botella casi vacía cayendo al suelo, estrellándose contra la madera; una lluvia de cristales cayo sobre sus pies y el poco contenido que quedaba se esparció entre las tablas.

Se tenso y si se hubiera creído capaz de moverse, también habría saltado ante tan repentino acto.

Un _"John"_ fue susurrado con voz profunda en la curva de su cuello. Una nariz recorrió la línea de su mandíbula y unos labios suaves y generosos encontraron el camino hacia su oreja derecha.

Un beso seguido por un suspiro. El aliento cálido e inundado de alcohol del capitán del _Scarlet Revenge_ golpeando suavemente su piel desnuda.

Quizá, si hubiera estado sobrio, si su mente no se encontrara nublada por el alcohol que corría ya por sus venas; se hubiera resistido... O quizá no, ciertamente era muy agradable...

* * *

**Pequeñito… pero agradezco a mis dedos por saberse de memoria el teclado del celular, por que esto fue escrito durante mi clase de ingles. Una parte de mi estaba escribiendo mientras que la otra ponia atención; Así que perdonen locuras (¡Busco Betareader!). XD **

**¡Nos vemoss en la siguiente actualización! Sera algo que se me esta haciendo interesante...**

**Petición de Lord :3 Un Westernlock! Mystrade… XD Con Un Sheriff Lestrade... unas esposas… y… aun no se, sigo pensando por que mi cerebro solo me otorga una extraña imagen mental que involucra un "¿En verdad me he portado muy mal?" Mezclado con una sonrisa no apta para todo publico XD**

**En fin… ¡Gracias por leer! **


	12. Llave

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje es mío, todo pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la BBC. Yo nada más me divierto con esto :3**

**Notas: Este fic es mi pequeña contribución al segundo aniversario del foro "I am SHER locked"**

**WESTERN!LOCK para mi querida Vnik :3**

* * *

**12.-LLAVE. **

_"Una sonrisa es la llave secreta que abre muchos corazones"_

**-Robert Baden-Powel.**

La luz de un sol ardiente entraba a raudales por una ventana moteada en polvo. Rayos de luz dorada cayendo sobre la placa del Sheriff del pueblo, devolviendo la luz diurna en brillantes y cegadores destellos.

Mycroft parpadeo, las largas pestañas que enmarcaban los azules ojos aleteando contra la pálida piel de sus mejillas.

A lo lejos, el apagado relincho de un caballo rompió el abrumador silencio. Una brisa barrio la arena y arrastro consigo las hojas sueltas que se veían por todos lados; carteles en sepia con los rostros plasmados de dos de los más peligrosos criminales Sebastián Moran y James Moriarty; recitando un "Se busca" y prometiendo una recompensa que ya descansaba dentro de dos saquitos de cuero ocultos dentro del mismo escritorio en donde el pelirrojo se apoyaba; tamborileando sobre la superficie los dedos de ambas manos unidas a su espalda por unas esposas que se enterraban en su carne.

Sonrió.

Una sonrisa de medio lado antes de que su lengua saliera de las profundidades de esa apetecible boca y recorriera lentamente sus labios, dejando a su paso una fina estela de brillante saliva.

-Gregory-Murmuro, su voz sedosa en un suave ronroneo.- ¿En verdad me he portado muy mal?

-Oh, Mycroft, tu no tienes idea...-respondió el Sheriff. La llave de las esposas siendo soltadas de su mano derecha para caer sobre el piso de la comisaria, el metal oxidado repiqueteando contra la madera. De pronto, las manos de Greg habían encontrado un propósito más productivo que sostener una llave...

* * *

**Le hice caso a esa imagen mental que no quería salir de mi cabeza. Espero, les guste. ¡Gracias leer! ¡Nos vemos a la próxima actualización! –Aun no se que va a ser, debo de volver a armar mi lista con peticiones que aún no he cumplido- **


	13. Memoria

...:::DREAMS:::...

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje es mío, todo pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la BBC. Yo nada más me divierto con esto :3**

**Notas: Este fic es mi pequeña contribución al segundo aniversario del foro "I am SHER locked"**

* * *

**13.-MEMORIA. **

_"__La memoria es el único paraíso del que no podemos ser expulsados"_

**_-Jean Paul._**

John aún podía recordar cómo fue la primera vez en que no despertó solo.

Cómo abrió los ojos encontrándose con la pálida oscuridad que inundaba su habitación y algo más…

Ese otro cuerpo suave y cálido que estaba a su lado -casi sobre él- en ese lugar en donde antes solo había habido sábanas y un colchón vacío y que ahora, estaba siendo ocupando por su detective favorito…

Aunque la mayoría de las veces Sherlock se negaba a dormir alegando que esas horas de sueño eran un valioso tiempo perdido; por fin había sucumbido ante el abrazo de Morfeo y en ese momento, dormía con la mejilla apoyada sobre el torso del ex-militar.

Quien, aún un poco aturdido por el sueño, había sentido el cuerpo entero del consultor deliciosamente apretado contra suyo y esos rizos negros y desordenados haciéndole cosquillas cada vez que su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración; cada pequeño detalle de él a su lado que lo inundaba de una agradable y en cierta manera, reconfortante, sensación…

Rozando con dedos delicados la tersa piel de la espalda de Sherlock Holmes, John había sonreído para sus adentros.

Esa había sido la primera vez en que no despertó solo y en verdad quería, que eso durara para siempre…

* * *

**¡Hola! ¡No morí! Solo que he pasado por el peor bloqueo creativo que he tenido en mi vida… no lo he superado del todo pero ¡bah! Decidí abrir Word y escribí lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza. ****Ha salido esto, que, aunque es cortito, espero les haya gustado :3**

**Ahora, después de leer los reviews, PM y mensajes (y uno que otro comentario) en Facebook… he hecho una lista de las peticiones que aún no he cumplido , les adjuntaría la lista, pero son muchas…**

**Así que nos vemos en la siguiente actualización… que es, para mi querida Parabatai –redoble de tambores- un ****_Mormor_**** con el Prompt ****_Celos_****.**


End file.
